His happy ending
by kireina
Summary: not really a song fic, but a fic based on "happy ending" Kyou-center


_You were everything, everything I wanted. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it, all the memories close to me just fade away…_

_So much for my happy ending..._

Yes we were supposed to be together everything was going so smoothly until that one day graduation. That marked the point of change in our lives; I know I fought so much for it but in the end…

"Come with me you filthy cat…"

I watched you try to talk some sense into Akito as Kureno and Hatori ceased my arms and dragged me towards the waiting limo. Tears streamed down your pretty cheeks staining them, Shigure watched them drag me away calmly damn him, he knew, he knew that this was going to happen. Even that damn rat looked a little bit shocked. But there is no reasoning with a mad man, so here I am, the back of the main estate in a inescapable cage, I could get away, run back to you and feel the gentle poof of smoke as I turn into a cat in your arms. There would be no point…

Thunder crackles in the distance, great a forewarning of the rain to fall just what I need today. I wonder what you're doing now, the grape vine tells me you're with him now. I suppose that's good, at least you're not lonely… but we…we had something I know we did; you told me that you loved me. it was cute really, the way you blushed, you were stuttering so badly I thought that damn dog was going to hold up que cards to get you to say it. In the end it was just you and me, silent whispers and stolen kisses. I know those times are far out of my reach now.

The rain started to pour down from the sky, thunder and lighting crackling in the sky. I lean against the wall and close my eyes the rain making me weary. My eyes flutter open slowly and settle on the black and white beads that decorate my right wrist. Accursed beads, testament to the horror that lives inside me and every cat to follow me. I hate it…, I could take them off…throw them out of a window and never have to look at them again. Then I would become a monster in the rain…I don't want that, you accepted that part of me. I don't think I am ready to though…

So tired, so lonely I hate it here. There is a way out, I know there is the question is do I really want to take that path? I would be leaving you alone in this world now even if you can't see me you know I am here, if I did what I want, I wouldn't be here and you'd be alone.

'_She has him now' _a little voice in the back of my head nags at me, it tells me you have Yuki now so you wouldn't be truly alone. I turn and look into the kitchen of the cat house, I wonder for a moment how many cats have died here. How many of them had gone to an early grave and how many had actually waited out their sentence like good little prisoners of their families. Only allowed to see the family doctor, Shigure came by every once and awhile too, with a new book for Kyou to read. No one else though, nobody came by to see the lowly cat. I long for the fights with Haru, or hearing Momiji's whiney voice so I can hit him on the head.

My feet move forward towards the kitchen, I had to keep things fairly tidy in this place since my house was the only one on the estate the maids weren't allowed to visit. The silverware and pots and pans that glimmered in the kitchen were hand me downs from the cat before me, Shishou's grandfather. I open a drawer and pull a knife out, it glimmers in the artificial light of the chandelier above the table. I can see my reflection in it, un-noticed tears rolled down my cheeks my tan skin tainted with tears. I draw the knife to my wrist and close my eyes _"go on, cut them, nobody will miss you, you filthy cat" _a voice that sounds strangely like Akito echo's in my head. I know it's right; I look once more at the beads and feel a twinge of pity for the next cat, the next person cursed to wear these accursed beads. I shake my head; this is no time to be second guessing myself.

I made one cut very slowly under my beads; blood trickled down the knife and onto the floor. It ran red as all blood does, what did I expect? My blood to run different from everyone else's…why? Because I am the cat that's why, I am different and I didn't expect to blood like a normal person. I switch the hand of the knife and make a cut across my other wrist. The deed done I let the knife drop to the floor, I feel tired and I feel dizzy I slide to the floor feeling my knee's give way. The only thing to do now is to wait for death to take me, I hear footsteps…Hatori might be coming, who cared, he was sure Hatori wouldn't save him.

"_Kyou" I _heard my name being called faintly though the blur in my mind, the blood rushed from my wrist and my eyes went in and out of focus. "Who…who's there?" I could barley call out, the urge to just close my eyes and let it all end was becoming overwhelming. I heard three voices, one of them sounded scared and shaky like it was crying. The other one sounded like…it was normally playful, but the playfulness was gone and seriousness had fallen in. the third was serious, always serious. "I don't know what to do, the blood wont stop…", "try harder Hatori", "oh Kyou…" the third voice was female…it was her, Tohru…but what was she doing here. My mind fuzzed out after that thought and my eyes fluttered shut and all I could hear is the faint blowing of the wind, all I can smell is flowers and there are harps waiting for me and I know I am going to heaven now.

"…it's no good…we've lost him" Hatori stood up and sighed, Shigure's eyes cast to the ground with a certain amount of sadness to them. Tohru sobbed into her hands seeing Kyou's dead body on the floor, blood pooled out about his wrist. "If only we had been…a few minutes sooner" Shigure punched the wall, "if we had only gotten here in time…" Hatori put a hand on Shigure's shoulder.

"If only we could have told him…Akito's dead and he was free…maybe we could have saved him…."

_So much for my happy ending…_

_So much for my happy ending…._

Disclaimer: I don't own FB


End file.
